Arrepentido hombrelobo
by WendiSalvatore
Summary: Un amor prohibido desde su principio hasta su épico final, aunque eso no significa que no pudiera ocurrir nada entre ellos...LXR Denle una oportunidad. SONG-FICS


Aquel el 31 de octubre de 1981, Remus sentado en su cama estaba realmente melancólico y sin poder contenerse se acerco a su pensadero portátil y recordó porque en ese momento se sentía tan cobarde. Y allí en el pensadero pudo volverse a ver a él años antes.

Remus se levanto extremadamente triste esa mañana fría de enero. James había conseguido su tan deseada con Lily y el debería de estar contento por ello; ya que en los últimos años Lily no había llegado ni a llamarlo por su nombre. Hoy iba a ser el día de esa esperada cita pero, sin embargo Remus no estaba feliz, ni contento. Entiéndanle, no es que no se alegrara por James, pero le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran de otra manera.

Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila  
>yo haré canciones para ver<br>si así consigo hacerte sonreír.

Se levanto de la cama con pesadez, se ducho, se vistió y bajo al gran comedor. Una vez allí vio como James, Sirius y Peter; sus mejores amigos charlaban animadamente. Rápidamente se sentó al lado de James y siguió sumido en sus pensamientos. No podía luchar contra James por Lily, eso sería deslealtad, traición. Además, aunque le costara admitirlo Lily era sin duda la media naranja de James.

-Lunático ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sonríe hombre que hoy es mi cita con Lily?- Dijo un James eufórico por haber conseguido lo que Remus no se había atrevido ni siquiera a intentar.

-Sí, claro- Le respondió Remus desviando la mirada hacia la puerta del gran comedor; grave error. Por la puerta apareció la chica de sus sueños o mejor dicho, de sus no sueños; ya que últimamente se pasaba las noches sin dormir solo pensando en ella.

Si lo que quieres es huir, camina  
>yo haré canciones para ver<br>si así consigo fuerzas para vivir.

Sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas brillaban de felicidad, alegría y ¿nervios? Claro, estaría nerviosa por su cita con James. Su pelo rojo como el fuego caía hasta por debajo de sus hombros; Remus suspiro, esa era la chica de la que estaba enamorado y también "la chica" de su mejor amigo.

No tengo más motivos para darte  
>que éste miedo que me da<br>no volver a verte nunca más.

-Hola Remus- Este dio un respingo. Mientras pensaba, Lily se había sentado a su lado y se había puesto a comer.

-Hola- Dijo Remus viendo como mordía una tostada.

-Pelirroja nuestra, ¿Qué te pondrás para la cita con Cornamenta?- Ese ¿Cómo no? Era Sirius con su típico chiste para aliviar la tensión. Sirius no había llegado nunca a saber con exactitud lo que Remus sentía por Lily realmente pero, si sabía que sentían mucho cariño el uno por el otro. Y por supuesto como leal amigo de James intentaba por todos los medios que siguiera siendo eso; cariño.

-Black, que James y Remus ahora sean mis mejores amigos, no significa que tú me caigas bien. Así que yo que tu cambiaria esa pregunta- Esa había sido Lily, tan comprensiva, amable y cariñosa con sus amigos y a la vez tan cruel y ocurrente con sus "enemigos". También creo que he de decir que no era nada aconsejable hacer enfadar a Lily. ¿Por qué? Fácil, anqué no fuera la mejor en defensa contra las artes oscura y era algo bajita; era realmente poderosa.

Creo ver la lluvia caer en mi ventana,  
>te veo pero no está lloviendo<br>no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento.

-Bueno y ¿Qué frase te tendría que haber dicho?- Dijo Sirius soltando su típica carcajada perruna.

-Pues…no hubiera estado mal algo así- dijo Lily poniéndose de rodillas de una manera teatral y bastante graciosa, todo hay que decirlos- Querida dama, aunque yo sea un truhan detestable y sin corazón; querría saber si tan bella ropa en su cita llevara usted- Ja, Ja…eso había tenido gracia. Remus se había reído en uno de sus días más tristes pero, obvio ¿no? ¿Quién sino Lily le podría haberle hecho sonreír? Nadie.

-Bueno bella dama, ¿se dignara a decirnos que ropa llevara?-Volvió a preguntar Sirius.

-No- dijo Lily mientras salía corriendo por el gran comedor mientras le giñaba un ojo. Al rato Remus se dispuso a salir del comedor despidiéndose de sus amigos con una pequeña sonrisa.

¡Hoy te echo de menos!

Necesitaba estar solo, esa tarde no iría a Hosmeage, no le apetecía para nada ver a Lily con James todo el tiempo. Pero tendría que acostumbrarse, seguramente acabarían juntos y él no quería dejar de ser el mejor amigo de James y mucho menos de Lily.

De pronto Remus escucho a alguien que le llamaba desde el otro lado del pasillo. No podía ser otra persona, solo ella podía hacer que le temblaran las piernas.

Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber  
>amiga estés donde estés,<br>que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré,  
>si te sientes sola, háblame<br>que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver,  
>aunque no te pueda ver.<p>

-Remus, por fin te paras, creía que estabas huyendo de mi- Remus reflexiono un instante "¿dejar de verla?" era una posibilidad pero, prefería ser su amigo. Al menos podría verla y tal vez hasta abrazarla.

-Dime Lily ¿Qué quieres?-Pregunte confuso, debería de estar arreglándose para su gran cita.

-Lo siento- OK, eso Remus no se lo esperaba- Ojala hubiera aquí donde poder contártelo todo- Repitió Lily varias veces mientras iba de un lado al otro del pasillo, cuando una puerta apareció en el pasillo.

La sala tenía un balcón en el que se reflejaba la luz de la mañana, una chimenea con una alfombra delante en la que se encontraban unos cojines dorados y rojos. A simple vista parecía una sala bastante romántica, si he dicho romántica. Sin duda aquella era aquella famosa sala de menesteres.

De tantas cosas que perdí  
>diría que sólo guardo lo que fue<br>mágico tiempo que nació un Abril.  
>Miradas tristes sobre mí<br>se anidan y se hacen parte de mi piel  
>y ahora siempre llueve porque estoy sin ti. <p>

-Sentémonos- Dijo Lily con su típica voz autoritaria pero, amable a la vez.

-Dime Lily, Porque me pides perdón?-Pregunto Remus.

-No puedo hacerlo. Remus, yo…yo- Y sin decir nada mas Lily beso a Remus mientras una Pequeña lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

No fue un beso largo, no fue un beso perfecto, pero si fue uno de esos besos que no se olvidan nunca. Lily se separo tímidamente de Remus y bajo la mirada.

-Remus, yo no quiero a James. El es tan amable y atento, pero yo te quiero a ti. Soy una persona horrible, lo sé. Pero no me juzgues por esto Remus, hoy saldré con James y hare como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Solo…solo- Dijo mientras una segunda lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla- Solo quería que supieras que te amo y que aunque valla a salir con James, siempre te amare.

No tengo más motivos para darte  
>que esta fría soledad<br>que necesito darte tantas cosas más.

Al acabar, se levanto y se dispuso a irse. Pero Remus fue más rápido, la cogió del brazo y la volvió a besar. Se besaron durante segundos, minutos…no lo sé. Pero os puedo asegurar de que no olvidarían nunca ese día.

Cuando se separaron Remus le quito a Lily las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y por una vez en su vida, dijo lo que sentía.

Creo ver la lluvia caer en mi ventana,  
>te veo pero no está lloviendo<br>no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento.

-Lily, nunca jamás he sentido esto por nadie. Tu sonrisa, tus ojos…estoy condenado Lily. Siempre lo he estado, no puedo ser egoísta. James es lo mejor para ti, yo solo soy un…un- Dijo Remus bajando la mirada.

-Tú, Remus John Lupin eres la mejor persona que he conocido y jamás, nunca jamás encontrare a nadie tan especial como tu- Dijo Lily mientras le sonreía.

-Siempre has sido tan amable, puedes ves cosas en mi que ni yo mismo soy capaz de ver.

-Remus cariño, yo no veo cualidades nuevas. Solo os recuerdo que las tenéis.

-Aun así, debes volver. Y no me digas que quieres quedarte con migo Lily. Me quieres y yo lo sé. Con eso me es suficiente, cuando te vea con el pensare en que me quieres y para mí eso será suficiente.

-Oh! Remus te quiero tanto- Dijo Lily abrazando al Hombre-lobo efusivamente.

-Ya Lily, Yo te quiero aun mas pero ahora debes irte. James debe estar esperándote ansioso.

-Te quiero Remus y lo aré siempre- Dijo aquella pelirroja mientras se alejaba del hombre-lobo corriendo.

¡Hoy te echo de menos!

El recuerdo termino y Remus se sintió peor que nunca, ella le quería, se le había declarado y él como siempre había sido demasiado cobarde. Las cosas podrían haber sido de otra manera. En ese momento un patronus entro por la ventana y le dijo la horrible noticia. Lily había muerto y el arrepentido, aquella noche como todos los meses se transformo en un arrepentido hombre-lobo.

Muchas gracias por leer el fics, coméntenme si no quieren escribir solo con un =) o con un =(

Y solo algo que decir: LILY & REMUS SIEMPRE


End file.
